


something like past but not really

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз состоит из неловких движений, язвительных комментариев, постоянных вопросов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something like past but not really

Стайлз состоит из неловких движений, язвительных комментариев, постоянных вопросов. 

Он напоминает Дереку смесь знакомых из прошлого. 

Немного, Молли — бывшую девушку, та и дня не могла прожить без вопросов. Большую часть времени просто спрашивала, не нуждаясь в ответах. Смешила этим Дерека, больше походя на маленького ребенка, мысли которого перескакивают с одной на другую не задерживаясь долго в одном месте.

Гримасы Стайлза напоминают о главной язве компании — Энтони. Пластилиновое Лицо — именно так его звали за глаза. Хотя, Дерек уверен, что Энтони и сам понимал, как забавлял окружающих его людей. Энтони был немногословным, но довольно легко обходился без лишних разговоров.

Падения, взмахи руками — все это похоже на Тайлера. Зашуганный пацан, непонятно как вписавшийся в компанию Дерека. Чуть позже, уже после рассказа Тайлера о трудном детстве, все прониклись к нему симпатией. Понятное дело, что менее дерганным он не стал, но его неловкость перестала раздражать.

Сарказм и язвы по поводу и без — Лора. Родная сестра всегда озвучивала мысли Дерека, так схожие с ее собственными. Скрывала за обидными словами свою боль, желая показаться непробиваемой. Дерек вспоминает ее каждый день, боясь забыть родные глаза и теплую хитрую улыбку.

Постепенно Стайлз становится для Дерека чем-то большим. Без постоянного трепа с соседнего сидения Дерек не чувствует комфорта. Ему необходимо присутствие Стайлза на каждом собрании стаи. Стайлз просто _должен_ быть рядом как можно чаще.

Со временем становится легче, память о бывших друзьях стирается, память о сестре остается внутри навсегда. Дерек не оглядывается назад, у него не остается никаких сожалений.


End file.
